Bring Me To Life
by LittleDevilRose
Summary: Quin is a high school student with only one friend in the world, Anne. One day one of Quin is given a mysterious sketch book, behind it is a violent past. Can Quin keep his sanity and his friendship with Anne? Can he protect Anne from himself? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Angelus

I drag my feet as I trudge to my locker. The musty hall way is full of students, from all different backgrounds, yelling, laughing, and talking to each other. All but me. Not that I was anti social or anything, it's just…I'm a shy guy. No one has ever really taken the time to talk to someone like me. I usually just sit in the back of my classes, using my somewhat long brown hair to hide my framed green eyes, in a vain attempt of becoming invisible.

I outstretch my hand to my not so secure locker. Biting my bottom lip I hopelessly rake through my memory trying to remember my damn combination. _21-43-35...? Or maybe it's 12-35-43..._

"Quintin!" I turn at the sound of my name. Standing there is one of the few people that I feel like talking to, the art teacher Mr. Outfield. He's a middle aged man with blond hair with a bald spot, hazel eyes and always dresses in paint stained clothes. He smiles, "Having issues?"

"Y-Y…" I cough to clear my throat, "Yes sir."

He grins, "Here's the secret to opening any locker in this ran down school." Bring back a paint stained shoe he kicks the locker. Shaking the latch, it flings open, "There you go!"

I shove my chemistry book into my black backpack. It goes perfectly with my red t-shirt and blue jeans that are just a bit too long. Some beat up black shoes help to top off my look. "Thank you Mr. Outfield."

Some papers drop out of one of my folders as I stuff it into my pack. My stomach drops when I notice that they're my pre-calculus notes that have doodles instead of notes on them. Mr. Outfield scoops them up and observes them, "Quintin, you draw well. If only you socialized as well as you draw." He hands me back the papers, "After class today come and visit me. There's something I'd like to give you."

I nod, not wanting to get into trouble, "Okay."

He pats my back, "See you third hour." He walks down the hallway while humming some god awful show tune.

Closing my locker I sigh, "Ten minutes before school even starts, what should I do?"

I feel someone poking my side, "Quin!"

I smile, "Good morning Anne." The short girl, standing only five feet tall, compared to my five foot six, gives me a warm smile, I've known her since Middle School and she's always stand up for me. I've always been there for her as well, especially when she's scared.

Bright blue eyes, stare at me, "Why was Mr. Outfield over here?"

I take in her appearance, Anne almost refuses to embrace her feminine side, she's always so self conscious it's almost funny. She dresses herself in a dark blue hoodie, gray under shirt, and pants that are way too long, so they're frayed in the back. Her shoulder length blond hair, frames her face nicely. "What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious. By the way do you have any food? I'm STARVING!"

I pull a poptart out of my bag; Anne's family doesn't have much money so I always bring her food. "I always do." She munches it down, and we start a conversation about pointless topics.

Anne frowns as the five minute bell rings, "I have to go to Orchestra." She smiles, "Try to make more friends. I sometimes wonder what you do when I'm not around." Simple I keep my mouth shut and I either draw, play videogames, or go online.

I just roll my eyes, "There's no talking to people in this school." Walking into chemistry I sit down and take notes about something that I'm never going to ever use in my life. Strolling to my second hour I plop down in my seat. Again I keep quiet as my English teacher talks about romance stories. I roll my eyes as students ask stupid questions.

I almost fly out of the room once the bell rings. Heading down the Fine Arts hallway I meet Anne, and together we head down to art class. Standing in front of the chalk board is Mr. Outfield, "Good morning class! We will be continuing our paintings that we started yesterday."

Anne raises one of her small hands, "Can you help me out Mr. Outfield? I was absent yesterday."

"Mr. Honoratio!"

I nod, "Yes Mr. Outfield?"

"Please explain the assignment to Miss. Miracle."

"Yes sir."

"Alright class, you may begin."

I turn to Anne, "So why were you absent yesterday?"

"I had a migraine."

I frown, she's been missing a lot of school lately because of these migraines, "Well the assignment is to draw what scares you the most." Anne grabs some supplies and goes to work. I turn to my blank canvas. _My biggest fear is being alone…but how embarrassing would it be to draw that? Let alone, how would I draw that?_

I look over at Anne's canvas to see rolling black clouds, and gray skies. It made since, her biggest fear is thunder storms. Turning back to my canvas I stare at it, painting random, common fears onto it. Before I knew it the bell rang. Anne takes off frantically, cursing knowing that if she doesn't hurry she'll be late to her next class. Remembering Mr. Outfield's words I walk over to his desk, "You wanted to talk to me sir?"

He drops his brush, I look at his canvas and it's a painting of him hugging what looks like a book, his eyes wild and crazed. He covers the canvas, "Yes, you see I noticed that you have a gift for art." He pulls out a sketch book, one that looks like the one in his painting. He almost too eagerly hands it to me, "So I wanted to give this to you."

Grabbing the sketch book I examine it. Leather cover, with nice clean pages, the first couple pages seem to have been ripped out. "Thank you sir."

He smiles, "That book is special, you'll get…attached to it very quickly. Go on to class."

Walking to psychology I pull out a pencil. Taking my usual seat in the back I ignore the other student's comments about me. Usually there were comments about how I'm a freak because I hardly talk. Slowly I start drawing a girl with long flowing hair; I sketch soft, but seductive eyes. Dressing her in a form fitting dress, I spend the whole hour trying to draw her just right. The bell stops my work, packing up I take off to lunch.

* * *

"Nachos please." I order.

The middle aged woman behind the stand smiles as she pours what I believe to be meat onto my chips, "Yes dear, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing okay." I stare at out the window and my heart almost drops into my stomach. Dark black clouds are rolling in; we're going to have a storm. Paying for my lunch I walk to my lunch table where Quin is waiting for me. Sitting at our table are a few others, mainly some of my friends, none of who Quin likes to talk to.

Quin sketches in a book, "Hey Anne, look at this…"

I grab the sketch book to see a strikingly beautiful woman, "She's amazing Quin! Does she have a name?"

He blinks, "Why would I give her a name?"

I smile, "Something this beautiful should have a name."

He munches on one of my chips while thinking, "I can't think of one. You pick one."

A name instantly comes to mind, "Angelus."

Quin writes it down next to the girl, "Angelus it is!" While Quin looks away, I swear Angelus glares at me. I blink my eyes to be sure that I'm not seeing things, "Anne, are you alright?"

I smile, "Yeah I'm fine! I must be going crazy!"

Courtney, a girl of Latino decent taps my arm, "Hey! Girly I need to talk to you. Come to the bathroom with me." Following her she grins as soon as we're out of hearing range of everyone at the table, "So tell me, do you like Quin?"

I can feel my heart rate starting to pick up, "Wh-What? No way! I've known him forever, he's almost like family." _Liar, you've wanted him to take you on a date since Middle School._

Courtney grins, "Oh cause I've heard rumors that Quin likes you."

I start shoving her back towards the table, "They're crazy."

* * *

The rest of my day went on as usual, nothing happened. But for some reason I kept thinking about Angelus. Jumping off the bus I turn to Anne, "I'll talk to you later."

She nods, "Yeah…there's going to be a storm soon…"

I smile, "Don't worry; I'll make sure that you don't freak out."

She gives me a heart warming smile, "Thanks." Turning her back she heads down the street.

Walking home, all I can think about is Angelus and the sketch book. Walking into my empty house, I glance at the note left by my mom saying that she'll be home around dinner time. Heading into my plain room, I drop all of my stuff and being doing home work.

"Finally, I thought you'd never be alone." A soft voice calls out.

I nearly leap out of my skin, "Who's there?" I check my phone, but I haven't butt dialed anyone.

The voice laughs, "In here."

I turn to the sketch book, "No freakin way…"

The voice sounds upset, "Now is that really a way to talk in front of a lady?"

I open the sketch book to see Angelus actually MOVING on the page! "W-Whoa, did I smoke anything? I must be high on something…"

"Please extend your hand." Playing along I hold out my hand to the sketch book. Angelus's hand reaches out of the page and grabs mine! Slowly she pulls herself out of the book, "There much better."

I stumble back from the strawberry blond, almost knocking over my lamp, "Wh-What the hell? What the hell are you?" I start pinching myself, "I-I must be dreaming…I have to be dreaming! People don't just POP out of a sketch book!"

Angelus's hazel eyes smile, "Ah I see the previous owner has not explained to you the nature of that book."

"Previous…Mr. Outfield?"

Angelus grabs my hand with one of her soft ones; she pulls me over to the bed and has me sit down, "Anything you draw in that sketch pad will come to life." She sits on my lap, "But we can only stay here for a little bit before we have to return to the pad."

I gently push her off, still not believing what I was seeing, "I-I have to be hallucinating. I tripped on the way in, hit my head and…"

Angelus leans forward, her lips crashing into mine. At first I just sit there, but after she leans forward, I get into the kiss. Opening my mouth, I wait for Angelus to open hers, but she never does. She pulls back after a while, "Now that I've got your attention, you're definitely not hallucinating. Quintin, there's something I need you to do."

I gulp; Angelus a being that isn't even supposed to exist has taken my first kiss. I was saving that for, someone special. "Y-Yeah?"

Angelus caresses my face with her soft delicate hands, "Bring me to life Quin. I can only stay out of the pad for so long, before I have to return. I need you to help me Quin; I don't like being prisoner to that pad."

* * *

Typing away on my laptop I sing along happily to some classical Disney songs. A crackle of thunder makes my heart nearly leap out of my chest. "The storm?" The first crash of thunder and lighting immediately makes me close my laptop. Grabbing my phone I run into my closet, trying to block out the noise.

Flipping open my phone I scroll down the contact lists till I reach Quin's name. Typing furiously I send a quick message. I shiver as the storm starts becoming louder, more violent. Usually Quin's arms are wrapped around me during a storm, and right now I'm missing his touch. _Quin, where are you?_

* * *

I frown, "Angelus, you're a prisoner?" Before she can answer my phone beeps, indicating a new message.

Angelus grabs the simple black flip phone before I can, "It says a new message from…Anne."

Realization hits me as I look out the window; surely enough there's a large storm going on, "Oh man! I forgot about Anne! I'm sorry Angelus I'll help you out later!"

Angelus glares at the phone, "Who's this Anne person, and why is she more important than me?"

"Anne is my best friend, she's terrified of storms and I'm supposed to be there to make sure she doesn't freak out." I hold out my hand, "Can I have my phone back please Angelus?"

Angelus pouts, "You're just going to leave me here!" She starts crying, and somehow I feel this strange pull to Angelus. Angelus whimpers as a flash of lighting fills the room with light.

Feeling bad I sit down next to Angelus, "I'm sorry Angelus." Grabbing the phone I turn it off, "Anne will survive this one time."

Angelus sniffles, "Thank you." She sits on my lap, her legs wrapping around me, "I don't want to have to share you."

I stiffen; I've never had a girl act like this before. Blushing I again gently push her off, "So how can I help you?"

She walks back over to the sketch pad, "I will figure that out, keep the pad near, I'll always be watching."

"Quintin!" My mother's voice calls. "I'm home! Come and help me with dinner!"

Angelus starts to sink back into the pad, "Draw me a comfortable home okay? And don't leave me behind." Running to the sketch pad I stare at the paper, there's Angelus as she was only now she winking at me with those memorizing eyes of hers.

"Quin!"

Grabbing the pad I run down stairs, "Sorry mom, I was doing homework."

Having inherited her hair, my mothers chestnut brown hair frames her face well along with her blue eyes, "Hm, I thought you'd be over at Anne's house."

I mentally want to kick myself, "She text me to not come. She's having a migraine and is trying to lie down."

"Oh that's weird." Mom tosses me a letter stained with rain drops, "Your father has sent us a letter."

I almost tackle her for the letter, "Really? I wonder how he's doing." My father left to go fight for the army a while ago. Skimming through the letter I smile, "He's expecting to be home soon, before they send him off to the 38th parallel."

Mom winces, "That's a horrible place to send someone, such tensions lay there." Sighing she starts cutting up tomatoes for spaghetti, "So tell me about your day."

I shrug, "The usual."

Mom glances at the sketch book, "What's that?"

"Oh, Mr. Outfield gave it to me; he wants me to explore my creative ability."

Mom frowns, "That Mr. Outfield…there's something odd about him, in fact the other day I heard…" I tune her out, many rumors float around Mr. Outfield and if any of them were true they wouldn't let him work with children. "…murdered…"

Instantly I'm all ears, "What?"

Mom nods, "I was saying that they found his wife murdered a few weeks ago, he's a target of interest."

Scoffing I pull out a box of noodles, "That's crazy; Mr. Outfield would never do anything like that."

"You never know hun…" The rest of the night I can't take my thoughts off of Angelus, I want her to pop out again. I want to introduce her to Anne…I want her to be able to stay for good, but something about her…seems…dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Past

I walk into school this morning with deep heavy bags under my eyes. The storm kept me wake all night last night, and my migraine reflected this. Carefully setting down my violin case I open my locker to grab my books for the day. Angry I slam my locker closed. _Stupid Quin, I'm going to bite his head off!_

"Anne." I turn to see Quin with his sketch book in hand. Quickly zipping up my blue backpack I storm off with my instrument. "Anne wait!" I hear Quin bump into someone, "S-sorry."

"God watch where you're going freak!" Turning on my heels I see Quin cowering before one of those girls who have tanned themselves to look like Oompa Loompas.

I growl, "Don't call him a freak! You're just upset because you're some slut who cannot keep her legs closed. Why don't you go take another pregnancy test? You're stomach is so big I swear you look pregnant."

The girl glares before stomping off, "Freaks."

Quin rubs the back of his neck, "Thank you."

I give him a stern look, "Friends are suppose to be there for each other."

Quin sighs, "Anne, I'm really truly sorry okay? I'll make it up to you at lunch today."

"I'm not going to be at lunch, I'm going to a doctor to get these head aches under control." With that I storm off to class. Slamming open my case, I tune up, tighten my bow, and place the cold instrument under my chin. Glaring that the sixteenth notes that seem to mock me I play them with aggression and little grace.

A heavy Albanian accent cuts through my playing, "Whoa! Anne! Calm down, that part is supposed to be piano, you know played softly?"

I turn to Jehona, her long dark hair almost swallows her pale narrow face, but her big brown eyes always seem to shine, "I'm sorry. I'm just letting loose some steam."

Jehona frowns, "Sweetie tell me all about it. It's never good to stay angry."

* * *

Since Anne wasn't at lunch I hang outside on the bleachers that over looks the track with my bagged lunch next to me. "Hmph, she's no good." Angelus's voice calls out, "She expects you to come to her aid all the time, how selfish."

"But she stood up to that girl for me."

"Please she's just trying to make you feel bad." I open up the sketch pad, to see Angelus just sitting there, "How about you draw me in some furniture?"

I smile while grabbing a pencil, "Okay I will." Sketching in the pad, I feel all of my worries fade away. Sitting there, talking and drawing with Angelus is like being in a trance. "You know I wonder why some of these pages were torn out."

Angelus stretches out on her long couch, "The previous owner used to draw people all the time." She grins, "He snapped one day, and murdered his wife, quite brutally actually."

"M-Mr. Outfield? No way!"

Angelus smiles, "Not just that man, everyone who has owned this pad became violent."

My thoughts go to chucking the sketch book as far away as possible, "Uh…"

"Don't worry." She purrs, "They were already sick in the head, they drew horrible things…things that controlled them." She blows me a kiss, "You don't need to worry about that hun."

Fear of my art teacher pales my face, "Sh-Should I tell the police that Mr. Outfield murdered his wife?"

Angelus twirls, seeming to enjoy the chilly spring wind. "He will be caught soon just like the others."

I gulp, "Angelus…how do you know about the murders?"

Angelus smiles, "Anything that's drawn in this book, receives the memories of previous drawings." She inspects her delicate hand, "I won't go into long boring detail." She smirks, "Quin, do you wish to hear about the murders?"

For some reason I shake, there's some kind of…pleasure in Angelus's voice. _Is Angelus a sadist? _I immediately shove the thought out of my mind. _No way!_ Curiosity gets the better of me, "S-Sure…" I open my almost forgotten lunch, "But please hurry, lunch is almost over, and if I'm late for class I'll be in trouble."

Angelus lies down on the couch I drew her, stretching out, "Well let's see…Dalila, the first owner, she was a slave in a British household." I run a quick history lesson in my head. _British slave owner_…_but Britain abolished slavery in 1833 that means this must have been before that! That makes this book around 180 years old!_ "She drew the ancient spirits that she worshiped in Africa, along with the devil according to the Christian beliefs. They tormented her day in and day out until one day…she chopped her owners into small pieces, feeding them to the life stock she cared for every day."

I immediately drop my sandwich, not feeling hungry anymore, "G-go on…"

Angelus nods, "Yes, around 1873 an Irish immigrant, Luke, who attended Syracuse University found the book. He drew a truly demented monster inside of it. It preyed on young children, and brought them to Luke. He did truly savage things to them, unspeakable things. When they dragged him to prison he kept screaming about how the monster was making him do it."

_Th-these people are horrible!_ I give Angelus a nod, telling her to go on. "The next owner was another male, Shawn; he worked long and hard everyday to provide for his family. Struggling to get a job in the thirties he found that drawing relieved his stress. He drew a siren that he fell in love with. She convinced him to shoot his entire family, because his kids tried to scribble on her. He fulfilled her wish within a blink of an eye."

"The owner before Mr. Outfield was a young woman named Grace. Grace was a widow of the Vietnam War. Desperate for a man's touch, she drew herself the perfect man. She ended up slaughtering her neighbors, in a vain attempt to bringing her drawing to life. Now for Mr. Outfield, in his sick demented little brain of his he drew demons that told him that his wife was planning on killing him. That he needed to get her, before she got him. So, with a baseball bat he crushed her skull in, then before her body even stopped twitching he set her on fire."

Feeling sick to my stomach, and fear of Mr. Outfield and the sketch book I close the cover; Much to Angelus's dislike, "I-I need to go to class."

* * *

Lying on the couch upside down, I listen to my mother's rants about what the doctor had said. I couldn't see her, but I could definably see the talk show on the TV. This weeks hosts, little teenage girls who believe that they're ready to handle a baby. I laugh out loud, "Ha! What idiots."

"Were you even listening to me?" My mom calls out.

Absent mindedly I flip through the channels, you think that with over 200 channels SOMETHING would be on, "Maybe…"

I can hear her grunt, "Anne! You NEED to listen to me!" Her phone goes off, "I have to run back to the office, can you feed yourself?" I look at the clock, school should be out by now and I'll probably be hungry

"I can do it." I sit there like that for a couple moments, listening to mom pull out of the drive way, and to the sound of someone walking up to my door step. Hearing the same three taps that I've heard over the years I sigh, "The door is open Quin." I sit up on the soft brown couch to see Quin holding that damn sketch book, "Damn is that thing your new appendage or what?"

Quin just grabs my arm, "Come on I want to show you something."

I stay seated, "Just show me here."

Quin just rolls his eyes and sits next to me, "You're going to think I'm crazy, but hear me out. Remember that drawing I made the other day? The one you named Angelus?" I slowly nod, "Well she's ALIVE! She came out of the sketch book and told me all of these things! Like did you know that Mr. Outfield murdered his wife?"

Just before Quin can open the sketch book, I lay my hand over his, "Quin, are you feeling okay?"

"Anne just listen to me okay! I'm fine!"

"Quin…drawings don't come to life. They stay on paper, and stay stationary. That voice…is in your head."

"In his head huh? See Quin she isn't worth your time." A muffled soft voice calls out.

Yanking open the sketch book I stare at the picture of Angelus with wide eyes, "No way…" Angelus's hands outstretch, and grab the edges of the book, slowly but surely she pulls herself out. I stumble back a bit, "Whoa! Hey! No! Stay in there!" I grab my attitude adjuster, a small wooden bat, and clench it tightly in my hands.

Quin laughs, "I kind of had the same reaction."

I feel like my eyes are going to pop out and roll around on the ground, "I-I'm dreaming…I fell asleep on the couch upside down, and the blood has pooled in my brain."

Angelus glares at me, "Quin, she obviously isn't interested. I vote we leave."

Ignoring her glares I walk over, drop the bat, and touch her. Sure enough I can feel her skin. Soft as silk and has no imperfections on it. "No, don't leave…Whoa…Quin…how the hell did this happen?" Quin sits me down and together him and Angelus, which she didn't seem pleased about, and they tell me everything that Quin has been told. Including the book's bloody past. It bottles my mind, "I knew there was something creepy about Mr. Outfield!"

Quin stands up, "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I toss on a smile and turn to Angelus, "So what's it like in…"

"Shut up." Angelus cuts in sharply, "I know what you're trying to do, and I don't like it!"

I sit there confused, "Okay…what am I trying to do?"

Angelus grabs my wrist tightly, "Look, just back off Quin. If you get in the way of my goals…" Some how she jerks my arm is behind my back, kind of like how a police man would do it.

I wince at the pain, "What the hell? I haven't done anything!" I try to shove her off, but she stays, "Get of…!"

She covers a hand over my mouth, "We can't let Quin hear you yelling." She lightly laughs, "This is going to be fun~." At the sound of the bath room door opening Angelus immediately releases me, her red hand print still visible on my wrist. "Quin, I'm feeling tired."

Quin walks back with a smile, "Oh if you want you can go back to the book while Anne and I hang out."

I narrow my eyes, "Quin I don't want her or that book in my house!" Angelus glares and is about to shout when I ball my fist, "You keep quiet or else I'll get a match and burn that book."

Angelus immediately closes her mouth; while Quin takes a step for the book, "Anne what's wrong?"

"She's jealous." Angelus whispers.

"Jealous? There's no need for me to be jealous of something that can easily be taken care of with an eraser." I show Quin my wrist, "That sadist just attacked me for no reason!"

Quin stares at the still red mark and frowns, "Angelus you can't go hurting people."

Angelus glares before walking over to the sketch book, "I'm going to sleep." Sinking back into the book Angelus huffs, "It was nice meeting you Anne."

Before Quin can even think about grabbing that damn book, I drag him into the kitchen, a safe distance from the book. "Quin! You have to get rid of that book, what if you begin doing horrible things to?" I whisper.

"Anne, you're over exaggerating." He pulls out his cell phone, "I'll be fine, I'm just trying to help Angelus become real. Hey I'm going to order us some pizza, pick your toppings."

"Pepperoni and bacon. But has she even hinted as to how she's going to do that? What if it's like some weird sacrificial voodoo type shit?"

"I trust Angelus." Quin concentrates on dialing the pizza place.

"You can't trust someone, something that you haven't even known for a week!" Before I can continue my rant, I hear the girl on the line pick up. Quin quickly orders and even includes cheese bread, my favorite.

Hanging up Quin sits down on the couch and pulls out a game controller, "Nazi zombies?"

* * *

Peaking through the pages of the sketch pad I glare as little Miss. Anne produces her own controller. Soon the two start playing the violent game. Playfully they would occasionally shove each other for stealing the good gun or something like that. _She needs to go. _I can feel my grin stretching across my face. _She's my ticket out of here._ I glare at my surroundings, plain, slightly faded white everywhere save for a couple pieces of furniture that Quin sketched out for me.

The sound of a bell makes me peek out of the book. Anne's character quickly shoots a zombie on the screen before she pauses the game. Both of them stand up, Quin heading for the door to grab the food, while Anne grabs plates and cups. Tossing the pizza on the light brown coffee table in front of the large TV, Quin takes a peek inside, "Anne! We need a knife, they didn't cut this all the way though."

My heart does a back flip, "Perfect."

The two quickly set up their meal. I almost growl as Anne pushes the sketch book back a bit, "We don't want to get pizza sauce on Angelus." Turning off their little game, they watch some comedian on TV.

Quin cuts the pizza with the knife and sets it down on the coffee table next to him. _This is going to be too easy._ While they eat I lean forward, towards the border between my world and theirs. I whisper low enough for only Quin's subconscious to hear, I mean he is connected to the book now. Making him do what I want him to do is going to be easy and fun. "Pick up the knife." Quin hesitates, "Pick up the knife Quin, now."

Anne notices Quin grabbing the knife, "You need to cut it up more? I doubt we're going to eat that much." She turns her attention back to the show. _Completely clueless._

"Quin, cut her." I purr, "Better yet, stick the knife into that pretty little neck of hers."

* * *

My hand shakes as I try to ignore the purring voice in my head. "_Put the knife into her neck, Quin. She'll die quickly, it'll barely hurt._" No matter how hard I try I can't release the blade. The voice continues to urge me, "_She's going to hurt you Quin. Get her before she gets you."_

Anne must have noticed my shaking because she turns to me, "Quin, are you okay?"

"_DO IT!"_

"Quin?"

I can feel myself sweating and that my heart is racing. _There's no way that I'll hurt Anne, or that Anne would hurt me…right?_ "I-I'm fine."

Anne smiles, "Okay don't scare me like that." As she turns her head back to the screen, my hand that is holding the knife seems to move on its own.

"_Now! Get rid of her! NOW!"_

Before the knife can get near Anne's neck, out of pure luck she sneezes. The blade doesn't even touch her hair. Standing up I practically chuck the knife into the sink. "H-Hey Anne? I'm going to go home; I'm not feeling so well."

Anne nods, "Okay. Just don't spend your time listening to Angelus, I don't trust her."

I swallow the hard lump that was collecting in my throat, "Y-Yeah I understand."


	3. Chapter 3: School Incident

Walking to Art Class with Anne she starts singing, "It's Friday~!" She hits my arm, "Hey what are we going to do after school Quin?"

I wince, "Actually I told Angelus that I'd try to help her out today…"

Anne's frown seems to stab me in the chest, "Oh…okay." She smiles, "But you're not going to miss my solo performance on Saturday right?"

_Oh yeah…that's right!_ "No way! I can't wait to hear you play."

Sitting down in our seats a distressed Mr. Outfield enters the room, "Okay class, turn in your paintings today then I want you to start your study on drawing animals." Watching the window that shows a view of the parking lot he drinks half a cup of coffee in one go.

"I wonder if he's okay." A boy next to Anne whispers.

"I don't know Josh."

"Talking to other guys, what a hussy." Angelus whispers.

I roll my eyes and whisper, "Angelus stop, she can talk to who ever she wants to talk to." For most of the hour all Mr. Outfield stares at is the parking lot.

Finished with her work, Anne goes to turn it in. I can see the uneasiness in her steps and I don't blame her, she's walking up to a cold blooded murder. "Uh, sir? I'm finished."

Mr. Outfield grabs a chisel and starts carving on some wood, "Nice just put it…" The sound of police sirens fills the room.

Anne looks out the window, "The police are he…AH!"

Mr. Outfield yanks Anne over to him and points the chisel at her throat, "Stay still and you won't get hurt." His eyes are wild, "T-They're going to take me to prison! I'm not going! I'd rather die the go to prison!"

My eye's widen and my blood runs cold, "Anne!"

Josh takes a step, he's your stereotypical all American foot ball type of guy, with blond hair, and blue eyes, "Mr. Outfield just calm down and…"

"Take another step and this chisel is going into her neck." Outfield hit's the call office button.

"This is the office, what do you need Mr. Outfield?"

"Do you see those police men in the parking lot?"

"Yes, sir I believe they wish for you to come down to the office."

"No! I have a class room full of students, and I have one hostage. Anyone comes near this room and I'm going to start killing them."

"Mr. Outfield calm…"

* * *

I peak out of the sketch book to see the middle aged man pull a gun out of his desk. _Someone was prepared for this._ He shoots the intercom, "I won't calm down." He turns his attention to the sketch book, "That damn thing! That god damned thing has ruined my life!" He drops the chisel and points the gun at Anne's head. The color or at least what was left of it leaves Anne's face.

My eyes widen. _No! I need her alive at least for a little bit! _"Quin! Stop him before he kills her! He's not afraid to do it!"

Quin visibly starts shaking, "I-I…"

"Get the gun away from him!" I whisper.

Before Quin can do anything, Josh, I believe his name was slowly walks towards Mr. Outfield. Outfield points the hand gun at him, "Stay back!"

"Calm down Mr. Outfield." Josh holds up his hands, an act of non aggression on his part. He spits out a wad of gum into the trash can, "It's lost its flavor. Would you like a piece? And I'd like to talk to you about extra credit."

This seems to calm down the crazed teacher. He lowers the gun to his side, as if it wasn't an instrument of death, "Okay. Just a piece and I can see why you'd need extra credit Mr. Benson. If you bring in some tissue or…"

The boy tackles him from the side, being careful of Anne. As soon as Anne is free she steps back, and starts moving anything the crazed teacher can use as a weapon out of his reach. Josh and Outfield struggle for the gun. The middle age man struggles against the tone boy.

* * *

I shove anything that's sharp away from the two fighters. I'm so scared that my body seems like it's moving on its own.

"Anne!" Quin's voice calls, "Get over here quick!" Snapping out of it, I take a step towards Quin, only to hear a gun shot. _I can't move, I can't hear…I think this is what being shell shocked feels like. _After a long minute I finally turn around to see crimson blood. Someone screams, I don't know if I'm the one who's screaming or if it's someone else but my eyes follow the trail of blood. The source of the blood is Mr. Outfield's chest.

Josh tosses the gun to the side as blood forms a bubble on the chest wound. "Anne, call the office!"

Grabbing the class room phone I shakily dial the office, "Hello this is the office! What just happened? We heard gunfire!"

Not so surprisingly my voice is shaky, "M-Mr. Outfield…we got the gun away from him, but w-we need medical attention for Outfield quick!"

"We're calling an ambulance now. Was anyone else hurt?"

"N-No."

"Good, all of you need to evacuate the room."

"Okay…" I hang up the phone, "Guys, we need to go down to the office." What happened next was like a blur, we all ran down to the office, passing by a medic and some police men, and we're checked out by some medics at the office. I remember my mom running into the room and squeezing the life out of me, my dad yelling at the school administers for not firing Outfield when he was first suspected of murder, and Quin's mom ran in checking him over head to toe for injuries. Each and every one of us had to retell what happened to a police officer. In the end we found out that Outfield accidently shot himself during the struggle. He was considered dead at the scene.

Once that was done and over with my parents walked away to talk with some police man. Quin starts to walk towards me, but Josh makes it to me first, "Anne, are you okay?"

Nodding I scan him over, besides some blood smearing on his brown shirt and blue jeans he made it out unharmed. "Yeah, are you? He didn't shoot you did he?"

Josh smiles, "No, but he did punch me in the mouth." He bends down low and inspects my neck, "Good he didn't cut you or anything. Look I know this may be a weird time to ask, considering that we were almost killed…Sunday would you like to…" Unable to find my voice I nod, Josh grins, "Great." He slips me a piece of paper with seven digits on it. "Call me or text me okay?"

After I nod he leaves, and Quin walks up to me, "Anne what was all that about?"

"Josh wants to hang out with me on Sunday…he's probably just a little disorientated from everything that happened today…"

Quin smiles, "Good, I don't like him. He seems like…well a jerk!"

Frowning I walk towards my mom, "Quin you said that about the last guy who gave me a number, and the one before that…Are you jealous?"

"I'm not!" Quin sighs, "I'm going home." Quin leaves with his mother.

* * *

The next day as I sketch in Angelus's pad I vent while she lies down on my bed, "I can't believe she thought I was jealous! I-I mean…That Josh guy he's a jerk!"

Angelus rolls her eyes, "Let little Miss. Anne find that out for herself."

"I can't! What if he makes her cry?" I put down the pencil, giving up on the pair of shoes Angelus wanted me to draw, "I hate seeing her upset…Hey Angelus? Are you keeping track of the time like I asked?"

Angelus gasps, it almost sounded…fake, "Oh now I must have forgotten! My oh my, look at the time."

Quickly I look at the clock on my phone, "Oh no! Anne's performance! I'm late!" Quickly I shove my phone into my pocket, and shove my feet into my shoes. "Angelus, I'm sorry but I don't have time to wait for you to get back into the pad."

* * *

Quin slams the door, leaving me all alone in the room. Biting my lip I hug myself, "I can't believe this…I don't want to be alone…" I glare at the pad as the need to return to it starts to creep into my mind, "I don't want to live in that dead world…" Tears caress my cheeks, "…I want to be alive." Anger wells up in me as I think about Anne. "I won't let her get in my way!"


	4. Chapter 4: Struggle

Gracefully I pull the bow on the string, finishing my final note of the night. A lovely b flat that contrasts perfectly with the other instruments playing around me lingers in the air, making the breath freeze in my chest. The warm stage light encourages me to take a breath of relief. As I do I lower the instrument from my chin and give the crowd a smile. While curtseying I scan the auditorium for Quin's familiar face.

My smile fades as there isn't a sign of him. Forcing a smile for the clapping crowd I speed walk to the back room to put away my instrument. The sound of heavy foot steps echoes throughout the room. Quickly I pack up and prepare to walk home. Quin opens the door, "Anne!"

I shove past him, "Go away Quin! Go home and draw in that stupid sketch pad! It's obvious that you would rather hang out with Angelus then keep your promise to your BEST friend!"

"Anne I lost track of time! You have to…!" He grabs my wrist in an attempt to stop me, "Anne just listen! I mean this concert couldn't have been that important could it? You can always play for me some other…"

My open palm meets his face, "This WAS important!" I stare at him trying to yank my wrist away, "Tonight was special, important to me! And you just blew me off! You spend so much time with that sketch book, with Angelus. You should burn it! If you don't I will."

Something…snaps in Quin's eyes. His grip tightens, "Stay away from the book and Angelus!" My eyes widen, Quin has never raised his voice to me so aggressively. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Did you hear me?" _He's getting violent just like all of the others!_

"Quin…" I try my best not to tremble under his cold gaze, "Calm down, I'm not going to touch anything." I gulp, "I was just expressing my anger."

* * *

Instantly I realize that I was hurting Anne and I let go of her wrist, "Oh…" Around her small wrist is my glaring hand print.

Fearful tears fill Anne's eyes, "I-I've got to go Quin." Before I can stop her she runs off. Hitting my back against the wall I slide down it, resting my hands on my knees. _I've never been so angry before…what if I hurt Anne? I.._ A nagging feeling in the back of my mind makes me stand up and sulkily walk back home. Entering my house I immediately head for my room. Sitting where I left it is the sketch book.

"A-Angelus?" No response, "Angelus? Please tell me you're not mad at me to."

Angelus snakes her way out of the book, "Oh, so little Miss. Anne is mad at you?"

"Yeah…" I sit down and run a hand through my hair, "I completely missed her performance. Then she smacked me and I…"

"You what?"

"…Nothing." I sigh, "Angelus you're a girl…how should I go try to apologize to her?"

Angelus twirls her hair between slender fingers, "I don't see why you care. Think about it she's being so selfish expecting YOU to sit through her boring concert."

"Angelus come on!"

"Fine. Do something that will make her trust you again. Something that only you can do." She tosses some pencils at my dart board. "Quin dear, will you draw me a knife please?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Why do you need a knife? You have nothing to cut."

She flashes me a million dollar smile that makes butterflies flutter in my stomach, "Can't you see how bad my aim is!" I look at the dart board and nod, her aim is awful! "I need the practice."

Not even thinking twice I grab my pencil, ready to please her. "Okay, I'll draw you a target to! That way you have something to aim at." Within less than three minutes she has a long, sharp dagger, and a large dart board.

Her soft lips touch my cheek, "You're the best. I wish that we could stay like this forever."

"I wish you can always stay out to." I smile, "That way I could take you to see all of the greatest places around here. You, me, and Anne…"

Angelus sits on my lap, "I like just you and me better."

A rumble outside makes my head snap to the window, "A storm is coming…" An idea hits me, "THAT IT!" Quickly I start shoving things into a backpack, "Angelus come on we're going to Anne's house!"

Angelus strolls over to the sketch book, "As you wish." Slowly she sinks back into the book. Shoving it into the backpack I run out the door. The moment the fresh night air hits my face, the rain starts to pour down. The water quickly pools on the ground, the water trailing up my baggy pant legs. A rumble of thunder makes me pick up my pace.

Anne only lives a couple streets away so I make it to her house in about ten or so minutes. Her parent's red mini van is missing so I just walk through the front door. Lighting crashes as I close the door and Anne's frightened squeaks echo throughout the house. Not taking a moment to pause I run into her room. Hiding under a blanket, in the cold room, and head phones embedded in her ears is Anne.

A crackle of thunder makes Anne visibly start shaking while biting her lip. Gently I grab her shoulders and guide her into her living room. Setting her down on the couch with the blanket, I start up the TV and the fire place. Sprinting into her kitchen I quickly make two hot chocolates, and after setting them down on the coffee table I turn on one of Anne's favorite movies.

Anne smiles slightly while sipping her drink, "Is this Moulin Rouge?"

I nod while taking off my back pack and taking the sketch book out of it, "Yes it is."

"Best movie about a prostitute ever."

Sitting down next to her I hug her as another crash of lighting makes her jump, "So am I forgiven?"

Frowning Anne rolls up her hoodie sleeve, revealing a hand print shape bruise on her wrist. "I don't know Quin…"

"Anne…" I smile, "I swear I'll get rid of the sketch book as soon as we find a way of freeing Angelus. Okay?"

She smiles, "Okay…"

* * *

I watch the two the whole time they watch the musical. Every cackle of thunder Anne would shriek or jump and Quin would calm her down with a quick joke or a hug. By the end of the movie the thunder and lighting have stopped; leaving only the soft pitter patter of rain drops on the roof. The scent of rain drifts in through a cracked window. Quin stands up, "Anne, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" He stops, "Oh wait after your date with…" He wrinkles his nose, "Josh."

Anne laughs, "Don't worry I'll text you the entire time okay?"

"And if he tries anything?"

"I'll kick him where the sun doesn't shine."

Quin winces, "Ow! You're so cruel!" With that he walks out after grabbing his back pack. I stand in the sketch book fuming. _He actually forgot ME? What the hell?_ I clench the knife that Quin drew me tightly in my hands. _Little Miss. Anne dies tonight._

Anne slowly picks up the mess made by both her and Quin; the fire place is still flickering with life. A cruel grin spreads across my lips; my plan is already in motion. I yell, "Anne! Anne! Hey Quin forgot me!" Quickly I hide the blade where she won't be able to see.

Anne picks up the sketch book and opens it, "Oh hey Angelus. You can stay here tonight if you want."

I smile, "Can you help me climb out of here? I want some advice for when I live in the actual world."

"Sure!" Anne holds out her hand. Reaching mine out I grip hers tightly, before she can even think of reacting I slice open her hand with the blade. "OW! Angelus what the hell?" Quickly I slice my own hand, our blood mixing. _Perfect!_ With the mixing of our blood I can now drag Anne into the sketch pad and take her place in the real world. Anne's eyes widen as I pull her in and I leap out of the book.

Grinning I look myself over. There's no feeling at all of wanting to return to the sketch book, "I did it! I'm free!"

Anne's screams come from the book, "Angelus? What did you do? Get me out of here!" I close the sketch book and set it next to the fire.

I try my best to restrain laughter, "I want to watch that book burn slowly and hear your screams and pleads as you burn alive little Miss. Anne."

* * *

I cradle my bleeding hand, while looking around at my surroundings. All around me there's nothingness. Except some drawn furniture and a dart board. _I'm in Angelus's world? The sketch book?_ I yell, "Angelus? What did you do? Get me out of here!"

Angelus's face appears in the sky, a grin spreads across her face as she closes the cover. Suddenly the whole area is starting to feel warmer, "I want to watch that book burn slowly and hear your screams and pleads as you burn alive little Miss. Anne."

My eyes widen. _S-She's going to kill me? I have to get out of here!_ Heart racing I start trying to climb out of the book like Angelus done before.

* * *

I get half way home and realize that I forgot Angelus! Running back I open the door to see Angelus standing there, but there's no sign of Anne. "Hey Angelus, where's Anne?"

Angelus smiles, "Oh she went to the store around the corner." I stare. _Anne never leaves after a storm._ "Quin! Look! I'm going to burn the book! I'm free!"

Excitement fills my heart, "Really? That's amazing!"

"Quin! Don't listen to her! Help!" Anne's voice calls out from…the fire place? Glancing over the sketch book is near the fire.

My eyes widen as it clicks in my head, but Angelus says what I'm thinking out loud, "Something has to be in the sketch book. So I traded places with Anne. I'm never going back there, so that book along with her must burn."

Quickly I try to scramble for the sketch book, "Angelus no!"

A blade is pointed at me. Angelus glares at me, her expression no longer angelic, but hostile and monster like. "Quin, I intended on keeping you alive since you created me, but I will not hesitate to kill you if you get in my way!"

The edges of the book start to blacken and smoke, "Angelus come on there has to be another way!"

"Don't you want it to be only us? Think about it Quin, I'm not going to yell at you for missing something as petty as a concert. I won't force you to take care of me every time I'm scared. And I will never hide myself in layers of clothes."

All of that sounded…tempting. Angelus is extremely beautiful and I always feel some kind of pull towards her but…I take a breath, "Angelus, that is all very tempting. On any other occasion I'd might take you up on that offer. You are beautiful, but that's it." She glares at me, "Behind the beauty there's nothing but a selfish monster. Anne might need a lot from me, and she isn't the most beautiful girl I've ever met but I…love her. I love her laugh, when she cries I can feel my heart breaking in two, when she smiles it brightens up my day, and seeing her every day is what helps me get up out of the bed every day."

Angelus grips the knife tighter, "What?" She slashes at me, and the blade cuts the bridge of my nose, and almost hits my left eye. Angelus kicks the book into the fire. "The both of you will die here!" The book instantly catches aflame.

While Angelus laughs madly I shove past her, ignoring the pain I feel on my face, and ignoring the flames I plunge my hand into the fire and grasp the book. Pulling it out I beat the flames out and open the book. Anne stares up at me from the pages with a worried look, "Quin look out!"

The bite of Angelus's blade meets my back. "GAH!" The sharp stabbing pain circulates throughout my body, my breathing becomes difficult and I swear I can hear something deflating. _She punctured my lung!_

While I hit the ground, Angelus picks up the book, "Think about it. I'll get away with this. Everyone will just think that Anne brutally stabbed poor Quin over there to death then ran away. While I will go to a hospital and fake losing my memory, and I'll eventually become a normal member of society." Angelus's bleeding hand holds the book over the fire, "It's the perfect crime."

Suddenly Anne's bleeding hand appears out of the book; desperately she tries to pull Angelus in. The two struggle until Anne smirks, "Angelus. Guess what?"

Angelus grits her teeth, "What?"

Anne's free fist hits Angelus in the dead center of her face. Angelus loses her grip, and Anne pulls herself out of the book while shoving Angelus in. Anne quickly tosses the sketch book back into the fire, and closes the safety gate. "Die bitch."

Ignoring Angelus's dieing screams I force myself to sit up, Angelus's blade is still resting in my back, "Anne…are you okay?"

She turns around and nods, "Yeah are you?" Angelus's screams fade as the book finishes burning. _Good riddance._

I painfully cough, "…Maybe a call to 911 might help…tell them someone tried to rob you and I was stabbed in the process."

Dialing she calls 911, "Hello…yes…someone tried to rob me! T-They stabbed my boy friend!" My heart does a flip as those words leave her mouth. Quickly Anne gives them her address and hangs up, "They said to not touch the blade and that you have to stay awake."

I weakly smile, "So where's this boyfriend that was stabbed?"

She punches my arm, "Shut up." Gently she wraps her arms around me, in an attempt of comforting me, "So…do you really love me or were you caught up in the moment?"

I force a grin, "I'll let you decide."

She kisses my cheek, "I love you to." Quickly medics rush in and take us away. The whole time they kept Anne and me together as we lied and told them that it was a failed robbery attempt. While lying in the hospital room I watch Angelus sleep in the chair next to me. She only received some stitches for her hand, while I'm on a breathing machine until tomorrow when I have surgery for my lung. I smile as the morphine drips into my veins, "I love you Anne."

**The End**


End file.
